Of Dungeons and Fireworks
by GalaxyPegasus14
Summary: What happens on the Fourth of July when you let King, Masamune, Striker, and Ares get a hold of fireworks? Complete chaos of course! Can Toby, Zeo, Lyra, and Foxe manage to help Coach Steel keep their friends from blowing up anything? And just how invincible are beys? Includes Fem!Striker, Fem!Lyra, Fem!Foxe and M!Ares. Not really romance, not even really hinted, but enjoy anyway!


**XD so, I know that only America and one other country celebrate the 4****th**** of July as a holiday, but I happen to live in America, so I'm writing a special oneshot about everyone's favorite self-proclaimed number-one bladers, Team Dungeon! Warning: do not attempt to do anything that Striker and Ares do in this fic, it will most likely result in you going to the hospital. Enjoy!**

"Hey Masamune, heads up!"

"Huh?"

Masamune jumped back and ran as King threw a lit firecracker at his feet.

"Oh, it is on!"

Toby sighed at the all-too-familiar words that always signaled the beginning of a competition between the two self-proclaimed number one bladers.

"Toby, we should hide all of the fireworks, and quickly!" Zeo exclaimed, rushing into the room with a box full of said explosive objects.

"Kyahh!" The two sane members of Team Dungeon flinched as they heard King yelling.

"Hah! Take that!" Masamune called.

"Oh yeah? How about a sparkler in my mouth! Bet you can't do this!"

"I have ten here!"

Zeo and Toby glanced at each other, then rushed outside just as King and Masamune dropped their sparklers on the sidewalk and jumped back.

"Man, those things are hot!" King said.

"No kidding!" Masamune pulled another box of sparklers out of his pocket. "Let's do it again!"

"Yeah buddy!"

Soon, both bladers had five lit sparklers each with the unlit ends in their mouths.

Toby facepalmed. "Can thosetwo get any more stupid?" He asked.

"I can only think of one way, and that is-" Zeo was cut off suddenly as a girl with black and red hair rushed around the corner, knocking him over.

"If Striker and Ares join them..." Zeo sighed as Toby was knocked over by a boy with white hair.

"Us too!" The two beys exclaimed, grabbing boxes of sparklers off the pile on the ground and lighting the whole box on fire before shoving the lit ends into their mouths.

Toby and Zeo anime-fell as two more girls walked up to stand behind them. One had red and gold hair, the other white.

"Don't tell me, they are doing something completely stupid again." Lyra sighed.

Foxe laughed. "When are they not?" She asked.

"Good point, but what do we do?" Zeo asked, watching as the two crazy bladers and their equally-crazy beys ran inside for water.

"Hey look, i'm breathing smoke!" Striker exclaimed, blowing smoke out of her nose.

"What would happen if we..." King and Ares began, then turned to each other and grinned.

"Not here! Go to a wide open area!" Toby yelled.

"Okay, see you guys later!" Masamune called.

Striker swiftly switched forms into the green unicorn that was more familiar, and Masamune mounted her. Within seconds, the group was out of sight.

"We should probably watch them and make sure they don't hurt themselves." Toby said as Lyra and Foxe turned into their constellation forms. Zeo and Toby mounted and they took off after the insane group.

When they finally found them, Ares was holding a small firework in his mouth, and King was busy lighting it. Masamune and Striker were watching from behind a bush.

"Oh no..." Toby and Lyra rushed to try and stop them, but it was too late. The firework lit, and Ares quickly shut his mouth while King bolted to join Masamune and Striker.

Ares's eyes suddenly went wide, then back to normal. The Mars bey opened his mouth and black smoke poured out, along with a few words:

"That was fun!" Ares exclaimed.

"My turn!" Striker called, grabbing another firework from their stash and running over to the center. She held the explosive up to the flaming green streak in her hair in an attempt to light it. The moment it lit, she shoved it into her mouth and repeated what Ares had just done. However, she opened her mouth a few seconds too soon, and a few sparks flew out.

Masamune and the others yelled and bolted as Striker grinned sheepishly at them. Ares quickly shifted into his beast form and blocked the sparks with his shield.

Toby was afraid of hearing the words that came next, out of the mouth of none other than Masamune himself.

"Do it again Striker!"

"No, don't!" Toby and Zeo yelled. "No more dangerous stuff, if you want to use fireworks, use them how normal people use them!"

"But that's no fun!" King yelled.

"Yeah, come on guys! It's the Fourth of July! You just have to go crazy with the fireworks on the Fourth, like Coach Steel said!" Masamune called, grabbing another firework.

Zeo sighed. "He meant use a lot of them in a normal way after dark, not in weird and dangerous ways in the middle of the day!"

"Ooohhhh..." Toby and Lyra sweatdropped as the realization dawned on the faces of the group.

"But, what do we do until then?" Masamune asked.

"Guys! It's time for the barbeque!" Coach Steel called from the gym.

Toby, Zeo, and their beys were surprised at just how fast the four insane teens could disappear. By the time they got back, Masamune and King were already deep into a food fight against Striker and Ares. Coach Steel was (unsuccessfully) trying to get the four to stop.

By the time they were done, everyone and everything was covered in watermelon, pie, hot dogs, hamburgers, and soda.

"Showers, Now!" Coach Steel picked up Masamune and Striker by the backs of their shirts and attempted to throw them inside. Key word: attempted. Striker promptly shifted to bey form and hit the ground spinning, then appeared in her humanoid form again on the other side of the room. Steel threw Masamune inside, then returned for King, Ares, and the ever-tricky to catch Striker.

Zeo, Toby, Lyra, and Foxe needed no prompting, and were inside almost before Masamune was. King, Striker, and Ares however, needed a bit more prompting, and kept running back outside with Masamune as soon as Coach Steel had turned his back. Eventually, the exasperated trainer handed King the hose, told him to have fun, then turned it on and bolted inside, hoping that he had not just let a monster loose.

Toby came out if the shower to the sounds of screaming and yelling in the backyard, and entered the kitchen to find Coach Steel calmly wiping down the counters.

"What's going on?" Lyra asked, coming in a few seconds later.

"I couldn't get them to come inside and take a shower, so i gave them the hose." Steel replied shortly.

Toby and Lyra looked at each other and headed for the back windows. The backyard was still quite messy, but the four figures chasing each other around in it were completely clean.

After a while, Steel turned off the water, getting an instant "Aww man! It turned off!" from the group outside, who soon showed up on the back porch. Coach Steel handed them each a towel and told them to dry off, then report to the training room.

"So what's up Coach?" King asked once they were all assembled.

"I came up with a competition for you guys." Steel replied. "Who can do the most pushups, the beys or the bladers? Whichever one of you guys lasts the longest from either side wins!"

"Oh yeah baby! I'm totally going to win this!" Ares said, flexing his muscles.

"No, i am!" Striker yelled.

Within seconds, all eight, including Toby, Zeo, Lyra, and Foxe, were down on the floor doing pushups. Striker and Ares were right across from each other, the green eyes of the unicorn bey clashing with the red of her rival.

Right next to them, Lyra and Foxe stared down, the ends of their long hair brushing against the floor, their respective black and blue eyes locked into each others.

Toby and Zeo were also facing off, as well as Masamune and King. Masamune was the first to quit after nearly an hour, the unicorn blader finding himself unable to get up afterwards. King quickly followed, but their beys were still going strong.

A few minutes later, Zeo and Toby collapsed simultaneously. The four beys continued on for another hour, when Coach Steel came in to find the bladers hanging around chatting, while their beys were all still going.

Ares looked rather annoyed at the fact that he was the only boy still going, but the white-haired Lyra remarked that their bladers couldn't be expected to last as long, and she punctuated her sentence by implying that she was going to win, which naturally got her a protest from Striker, the unicorn girl exclaiming very loudly that she was going to last twice as long as any of them.

Ares soon announced that he wasn't even tired, although he was panting after every word.

Foxe merely rolled her blue eyes at this, trying to ignore the strands of dark red and gold hair that were falling into her face.

Two hours later, it was finally dark out, and Coach Steel came in just as the fourth bey collapsed. The winner of the contest was Foxe.

"Anyone ready for sparklers?" Steel asked, holding up a box of them.

"Me!" King and Masamune jumped up, along with Striker and Ares, who had been the first two beys out.

Lyra got up and silently walked over.

Zeo paused massaging Foxe's sore arms long enough to nod and indicate that he wanted one before helping the exhausted bey up. Foxe shifted into bey form and flew into her blader's hand, and Zeo soon relaunched her, causing her stamina to be completely regained.

A few minutes later, all four bladers and their beys were in front of the Dungeon Gym, each holding a lit sparkler in their hands. Striker stuck hers in Ares's ear, and Masamune started looking mischievously at King until Steel told him to stay ten feet away. The unicorn blader protested, until Coach Steel threatened to make him do shadow launches all day the next day, after which he stayed around twenty feet away from King, the two making faces at each other. The group went to bed that night exhausted from their long, but fun and eventful day.


End file.
